Who I Am
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "I just want you to know who I am..." Song-inspired one-shot. Jelsa.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Frozen or The Rise of Guardians. They belong to their respective owners. Same goes for Elsa and Jack Frost :P**

**My muse for this one-shot was when I found a Jelsa video using a cover of the song Iris By Goo Goo Dolls (in the video it was covered by Alex Goot & Chad Sugg). And so for all you Jelsa lovers… the link to the video which inspired me to write this fanfiction is in my profile so good check it out :)**

**Oh and if you're wondering where the lovely cover picture is from well… I actually found the picture on twitter and added the words to the picture myself. So if you want the original picture, I am more than happy to send you the link :)**

**Oh and this is in Jack Frost's POV. I hope I don't make him seem OOC or Elsa and Olaf…. This is my first Jelsa one-shot so yar… Oh and the italicized words are the lyrics from the song "Iris" :P**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

You know… I remember the day I first laid my eyes on her. It had been a regular summer day when I decided to let the wind take me to whatever destination he wants. Then I came upon the little isolated country of Arendelle. The wind made me land here as I decided to walk around observing the place.

"This is a pretty nice place…" I admitted, smiling at the children running around playing with what seemed to be snow.

"Wait a second…" I exclaimed as I walked back to where the kids were. I looked more closely at the scene. I could feel my jaw dropped down. I stood there flabbergasted.

"Why is there snow?" I choked out as I stood in the winter wonderland which I didn't create. There was snow balls, snowmen, ice… basically everything a winter wonderland had.

"Who did this?" I retorted to myself as I looked for any snow making machine.

"Oh Elsa did." A voice declared all of a sudden. I looked around to see the person who had said that. That person can see me if they can hear me. Then I felt a tug coming from the bottom of my pants. I looked down to see a snowman… with eyes… blinking at me…

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman greeted me as I took a step back. I could feel my eyes widen in shock. THE SNOWMAN IS TALKING.

"Um… okay… I'm Jack. Jack Frost. So I'm assuming that this Elsa person made you… so…whose Elsa?" I asked him curiously after getting over my shock of a talking snowman.

"You don't know Elsa!?" The snowman, pardon I meant Olaf, shouted in shock.

"Uh… no… should I?" I responded confused.

"The Snow Queen Elsa! She has ice power! That's how she made this winter wonderland and me! Elsa's even the queen of Arendelle!" Olaf announced waving his hands up and down. The queen of Arendelle has ice powers? That's perculiar. Maybe I should see this myself…

"Um Olaf can you bring me to her?" I asked before Olaf's name was called out by a girl with pigtails walking with a reindeer and a blonde haired man.

"Hi Anna! Hi Kristoff! Hi Sven!" Olaf said as Anna and her friend walked up to us. The reindeer began to sniff towards my direction.

"Hey Olaf! Um not to be rude or anything, but why are you isolated from everyone else and talking to yourself?" The blonde man that I assumed to be Kristoff asked. Anna stood there looking in my direction with Sven.

"What are you talking about?" Olaf stared at them confused. He then looked back up at me. He then pointed his stick arm towards me.

"That's rude Kristoff! Jack is standing right here!" Olaf claimed as Anna, Kristoff, and Sven looked at him.

"Um Olaf… there's no one standing there…" Anna said looking at the snowman.

"Uh yeah there is! Jack Frost is here!" Olaf exclaimed as they once again looked confused.

"Olaf… I think you've been out in the sun a bit too much…" Anna said trying to coax him to go back into the air conditioned home.

"But the sun isn't affecting me. Elsa gave me my own flurry." Olaf said glancing towards my direction. I silently motioned up for him not to say anything. He stared at me before looking back at Anna and Kristoff.

"He thinks you're crazy." Olaf proclaimed as Anna and Kirstoff look surprised. I couldn't help but to laugh at the snowman's interpretation.

"Uh yeah sure…" Kristoff began to say as he and Anna began to go back to the kids playing in the wonderland.

The little snowman turned to me before asking, "Hey Jack, how come Anna, Kristoff, and Sven couldn't see you?"

I was about to answer before I was yet again interrupted. But this time, the person who interrupted me was a stunningly beautiful pale blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with a shawl over it while her hair was in a side braid adorned with a crown on top. Is she Elsa? Wow… just wow…

"Hi Elsa! I was just talking to my friend!" Olaf said as Elsa looked confused. She looked over at my direction and frowned. Even when she's frowning she's gorgeous. Wait what am I thinking?!

"But there's no one here…" Elsa replied to the snowman. For some reason my chest began to tighten all of a sudden. Why does it hurt?

"You can't see him like Anna, Kristoff, and Sven…" Olaf said dejected while looking in my direction.

"It's strange… I feel like there's someone next to you but my eyes tell me there's no one there…" Elsa said with a frown. She shook her head. "What's his name?"

"His name is Jack Frost." Olaf replied simply looking back from me to her.

"Jack Frost huh? I heard his name before… maybe I'll search up information about him…" Elsa said as she began to look at Olaf.

"Well I will leave you along with your 'friend.' I have to go back to my duties." Elsa said waving good bye to Olaf.

I couldn't help but to look at Elsa's retreating figure. She can't see me… but she knows that I'm here…

"Jack?" Olaf said looking up at me.

"Yeah Olaf?" I chuckled as the snowman waved his hands up and down.

"Do you like Elsa?" Olaf inquired looking back at Elsa's retreating figure.

"No of course not!" I claimed as I looked back at Elsa.

"Then why are you blushing?" Olaf said looking up at me.

"Wha? I don't… I mean that…" I stuttered as I felt my face getting warm. I can't like Elsa…

"Sure you don't… Don't worry about it Jack! Once she can see you, she'll obviously like you!" Olaf reaffirmed as I looked down at the ground embarrassed.

Maybe I do somewhat like Elsa. I mean she's gorgeous with her sparkling blue eyes. Her ice powers are amazing too if they can create a winter wonderland similar to the ones I create. But… it's impossible for me to be with her. I'm immortal and she's a mortal queen… It won't work out… But why does my chest hurts when I think about this. Maybe I should stay here and think about my feelings for Elsa…

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

I was utterly bored. There was nothing to do. Olaf disappeared somewhere and I was left alone. I decided to travel to the North Mountain because the Wind wanted to send me there for some reason. Once I had arrived at the North Mountain, I found a gigantic castle made entirely from ice. It was absolutely gorgeous. Did Elsa make this?

I quickly got Elsa out of my head before I could continue to think about her. I can't think about her. Me and Elsa can never be.

I'm a curious person. I supposed that is what made me enter the ice castle. I looked up towards the ceiling of the castle. There were ice chandeliers all around, columns of ice, and even ice furniture!

"Whomever made this sure is talented. Heck! They're even more talented than me!" I said out loud in the empty castle… or at least I thought.

"Whose there?" A voice called out as I hear clicks coming down from the stairs. There coming down the stairs was Elsa. What's Elsa doing here? I thought she was supposed to be in Arendelle castle…

"Uh… hi aren't you supposed to be in Arendelle castle?" I said as I decided to float towards her. She step back surprised. Huh?

"Who are you!? Why are you flying?! How did you even get here in the first place?!" Elsa exclaimed taking another step away from me. Wait… she can see me… SHE CAN SEE ME!

"YOU CAN SEE ME!" I yelled out surprised as I began to cross my legs. I couldn't help but notice the small hesitant nod from the queen.

"Yes I can… say… aren't you Jack Frost, Olaf's friend? The one I couldn't see…" Elsa said recalling the day I first saw her. I smiled at her. She remembered my name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson Overland a.k.a. Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun." I responded while still smiling at her. She looks at me confused.

"Guardian of Fun? What's that? The book I read said that you were the spirit that brings forth winter… And wait! How come I can see you now but not when you were with Olaf!? And how come Olaf could see you in the first place?" Elsa asked confused. Aww she even searches things up on me.

"Woah! Hold on there Princess."

"I'm not a princess. I'm a queen."

He smiled at her, "I know that! But why call you the same thing everyone else? Well moving on… a guardian is a being chosen by the moon to help protect the children of the world."

"The moon?" Elsa questioned as her eyebrows rose in confusion. I nodded at her words while she continued to look at me confused. "Okay…"

"So moving on… like I said before guardians are the protectors of all the children of the world. There's five of us: Me, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund. If you're wondering, North is known commonly as Santa Claus, Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, Sandy is the Sandman, and Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny." I explained as she nodded her head.

"And so the moon chose you all…"

"Yup. That's about it! We don't really hear much from the Moon though. He just watches over us… And so the reason why you didn't see me the first time with Olaf was because we as guardians depend on whether or not children believe in us." I said looking at her confused face.

"Believe in you? So I couldn't see you… because I couldn't believe in you?" Elsa stammered out surprised. I nodded my head.

"But how come I could sense you there with Olaf? And how could he see you in the first place?"

"Probably because he's a snowman and I'm Jack Frost. Hm… and as for you sensing me… I'm not sure." I said placing my hand on my chin and looking in thought. How could she sense me then?

"Oh… but that still doesn't explain why you're here in my castle." Elsa said crossing her arms.

"Well your castle looked marvelous. I mean seriously! I can't believe you made this by yourself! You sure are talented!" I replied staring down at her slightly pink face.

"Uh thanks… but you should get out of here."

"Why? Does the reason have to do with you being away from Arendelle Castle?" I questioned as her eyes widen. Elsa looked at me silently as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey I know I'm attractive but still… I answered your questions so it's only fair you answer mine." I suggested as Elsa let out a sigh.

"I just needed some time away to think…" Elsa said looking away from me.

"So it's stressful being a queen huh?" I asked her as she nodded her head slightly at me.

"Well the best way to relieve stress is to have fun! And what better way to have fun than with the Guardian of Fun?" I asked her as I made a snowball in my hand. I quickly threw it at her as she turned to look at me.

"What!?" Elsa drawled surprised that I hit her with a snowball. Her surprised face later melted into a smirk. She lifted her hands up to make a snowball and threw it at me at once.

"Ha! You missed!" I shouted as I quickly ran to take shelter and make more snowballs.

"Come back here Jack Frost!" Elsa laughed as she began chasing me.

"All you need is fun Elsa. See you're even laughing!" I called out as she began to laugh even more. Her laugh sounds like a melody…

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Pst…Elsa… Elsa… Elsa…" I repeated as I tried to gain her attention. Elsa was trying to complete some special queen thing while it was a beautiful winter day.

"Jack I'm busy… go play with Olaf or something…" Elsa chuckled as she continued to write the papers. I guess she finds it funny how I'm bothering her.

"But he's with your sister and her fiancé. They can't see me…" I mumbled out as I began to lie on the floor. Elsa looked and frowned at me.

"I could ask them if they believe in you if you want." Elsa comforted. I just shook my head.

"Yeah sure… but they might not understand my predicament like you and Olaf… the kids might but the adults… not so much…"

"Jack… they've accepted me and my powers so why can't they accept you?" Elsa asks me as I put my head down to the floor.

It's not just that Elsa… I just want YOU to know who I am… not them…

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Jack… is there a time where you're actually serious?" Elsa asks me as I threw a snowball at Olaf. I just laughed at her words.

"Hey! That's no fair! I wasn't playing attention!" Olaf said as Elsa face palmed. She then headed back into the palace as Olaf and I continued to play in the snow.

Once Olaf noticed that Elsa was out of hearing range he asks me, "So are you gonna tell her you like her?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll get rejected Olaf." I whispered to him.

"Yeah why?"

"There's no way me and Elsa can be together… I'll just be left in shambles. Elsa is mortal while I'm immortal meaning she'll die before I'll ever." I explained to the snowman. "Besides Elsa is the queen of Arendelle, she'll need someone who is kind worthy to be with her…"

"Jack, do you even know what love is?" Olaf asked me as I shook my head.

"Love is when you put someone else's needs before yours. Sure you're putting Elsa's need of a kind before anything else but that's not what she absolutely needs. Elsa needs a person who loves her the way she is not because she's a queen. And that person is you Jack. Sure you're immortal and Elsa is mortal but are you really going to let her slip out of your fingers?"

I put everything that Olaf said to me in my thoughts… Yeah I'm going to live a lot longer than she is… but like Olaf said… am I really going to let her slip out of my fingers.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Hey Princess, can I talk to you about something?" I asked as she looked up from her book.

"Going back to that nickname?" Elsa asks as she places her book down on the table next to her. "But what did you have to ask me?"

"Um it's kind of a personal question… but um… will you go out with me!?" I asked her quickly as her eyes widen in surprise.

I quickly add, "Yeah I know you're the queen of Arendelle and I'm not worthy of being with you! But can you still give us a try because I honestly liked you since I first saw you. Pretty please Elsa!"

Elsa chuckled once I was done ranting. "Olaf was right… you do like me…"

"HE SOLD ME OUT?!" I shouted as Elsa continued to giggle.

"Yes…"

"What?"

"Yes Jack… I'll go out with you. You didn't have to worry about me liking you or not…" Elsa said with a blush on her face.

Before I knew it her lips were on my cheek. "Huh?"

I could feel my face get hot as Elsa looked back at me and smiled. "I like you too Jack!"

"Oh so that's Jack! You weren't lying after all Olaf." "Who would've thought that we only had to believe in order to see him?" "Look Anna Kristoff! They both are blushing!"

"Oh no…"

"Olaf…"

I looked towards Elsa and smiled. "I guess your sister and her fiancé can see me now…"

"I guess so… now I don't have to explain anything to her."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

It's been nearly once year since I've asked Elsa to be my girlfriend. I'm still nervous to pop the big question… Should I even do it? Sure, Olaf managed to get everyone to believe in me so they see me but still… Will they accept me? Will Elsa say yes!? Will… no… I can't think like this… I love Elsa and she loves me… there's no way that will happen.

"Hey Jack are you ready to start the proposal?" Anna asks as she walks into the room with Olaf, Sven, and her husband Kristoff. I looked towards them as I quickly nodded my head.

"You better head towards the lake now fella." Kristoff said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah thanks guys for helping." I smiled a small grin at them. I quickly headed to the lake as Anna and others went to go get Elsa.

My plan for proposing to Elsa is using ice skating since she actually enjoys it. Then before we leave, I'll show her the ring I made her. That's right I made it. It's made entirely out of frozen ice which could never melt. It had a complex design with a blue undertone.

"Hey Jack… what did you need me here for?" Elsa said walking towards me. I smiled at her as I quickly got the ice skates out from my bag that I had brought.

"Me and you are going ice skating!" I smirked as I looked at her confused face. She then began to smile.

"Another surprise date Jack?" Elsa asks as she begins to chuckle. I just smiled at her as we began our "date."

After we spent an hour of skating over the lake, Elsa and I took a little break. We admired the frozen lake and the surrounding trees. I gulped. I should do it now.

"Elsa… I have to something to say to you?" I declared as Elsa looked at me.

"What is it Jack?"

"I know I'm immortal and you're mortal. Honestly I just want to spend forever with you even if it's impossible for me. But it's possible for you to spend your forever with me. Even if you pass away long before I ever do, I just want to spend it with you. And that's why I'm willing to ask… Elsa… will you marry me?" I asked bringing the ring from my pocket. Elsa just sat there motionless with tears building up in her eyes.

"Jack…" She then hugged me while whispering yes. I then went to kiss her forehead as I slipped the ring onto her finger.

Elsa… I wouldn't give up this moment for anything in the world because…

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**This is a one-shot and it stays a one-shot okay? But thank you for reading my very first Jelsa fanfic. I hope I didn't make anyone seem too OOC…**


End file.
